nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Genjijiki
The Genjiki (The Account of the Genji) is the ancient chronicle of the Genji clan. It was commissioned by Kogo Genmei to record the history of the Genji and their lineage. It is a collections of myths and later biographies related to the family, even going back before the time of Tenno Jimmu. The chronicle is only available to the Tenno, his wife and his immediate heir, keeping the knowledge of it's contents well hidden. It is also only written in the Japanese dialect spoken in the Sub-sector. Structure The chronicle is divided into three parts, the First Volume, Middle Volume and Last Volume. While the Middle and Last volumes are publicly known, only the knowledge of the First Volume is kept to the Genji clan. The Middle Volume begins with Tenno Jimmu and his quest to unite the Sub-sector and ends with Tenno Ojin, the 150th Tenno. Information on some of the Tenno are missing due to previous records being told by heralds. The Last Volume continues the Genji lineage eventually to the 333rd Tenno. Information on some of the Tenno are once again missing. Contents First Volume Before the Emperor of Mankind, there were the Kami. The Kami came from the high plains of Takamagahara and found the Genji Sub-sector in a state of chaos as Man struggled to survive. The first of the Kami to arrive were Amenominakanushi, Takamimusuhi and Kamimusuhi and they were also followed by Umashiashikabihikojinokami and Ame-no-toko-tachi-no-kami. They kept their own existence to themselves and lived away from Man. They produced their offsprings and by the seventh generation, their lineage merged to Izanagi and his wife, Izanami. Izanagi and Izanami were the first to reveal themselves to Man. An emissary from the latter came to them for their help as there was war, famine, disease and death. The couple agreed to help and with their abilities, planets began to heal, food became plentiful, diseases were cured and there were no more reasons for war. The Kami were revered and worshipped as Gods for their good deeds to man and started giving birth to more Kami. This did not last long however as their last child was born Izanami died from childbirth, her soul descending into the Immaterium. Izanagi travelled to the World, determined to get his wife back. When he found her soul however, he had to bring her back to the Mortal realm without looking at her. When he did however, he found his wife corrupted by the twisted Gods of the realm. He fled back to his Sub-sector but not before Izanami has vowed to destroy what they have rebuilt. Izanagi vowed in sorrow that he, the Kami and his descendants will stop her. Upon returning to the Mortal Realm, Izanagi wept as he lost his wife. With a mortal woman he sired the three Kami: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. He would watch them grow until they were old enough to rule the realm by themselves, involving himself only when the siblings have disputes to settle. As Amaterasu and Susanoo grew up, so did their rivalry. It only grew intense as Susanoo expressed jealousy when his sister was given control of their realm and received the Magatama necklace and in anger he destroyed her crops, threw a flayed animal's hide at her and killed one of her handmaidens. Amaterasu, distraught with what her brother has done hid in a cave and neglected her duties as the queen of her realm. It only ended when a minor Kami placed her blessed mirror, the Yata mirror in front of her cave to reflect herself dancing to create a commotion to bring the Kami queen back. When Amaterasu returned to her duties, Izanagi punished Susanoo with exile from their realm for his transgressions. Susanoo travelled planet and planet until he came across an elderly minor Kami couple in Izumo, asking for his help in fighting a eight-headed serpentine creature known as Yamatanoorochi. The creature demanded tribute from the couple and they were forced to sacrifice their daughters each time, devouring seven of them by this time. Susanoo agreed to protect their last daughter on the condition that she becomes his wife upon the daemon's defeat. In order to defeat the serpent he brought caskets of sake into it's lair and finally, a coffin empty of the final sacrifice. Yamatanorochi appeared from his lair when the Kami hid himself and it's blood red eyes noticed the caskets of sake. All eight heads began drinking them until they were intoxicated, allowing Susanoo to slash it's stomach. Examining it's remains, the Kami found the Kusanagi blade and brought it back to the Realm of the Kami and offered it to his sister as he made peace with her. Time has passed since the Kami siblings made peace after their feud with Amaterasu giving birth to her son Ame no Oshihomimi and him giving birth to Ninigi. Man however saw the return to conflict with themselves and Amaterasu could no longer ignore it that she bestowed her grandson her Magatama, Yata mirror and Kusanagi blade and tasked him to rule over Man, using the three artifacts to prove his descent from the Kami. He travelled to Izumo, where his great-uncle Susanoo defeated the Yamatanoorochi. He began to rule Man from the planet and eventually married a woman to give birth to his sons, Hoori and Hoderi. Hoori and Hoderi grew to become a huntsman and a fisherman respectively. The siblings one day had a dispute over a lost fishing hook and Hoori was forced to find it throughout their realm. Instead, he met a Kami called Toyatama who agreed to help find the lost hook with her father. They helped find the hook, Hoori made peace with his brother and he married Toyatama. Toyatama gave birth to their son Ugayafukiaezu and shortly after disappered, never to be seen again. When the new Kami came of age, he became father to Itsuse, Inahi, Mikenu and Iwarehiko; the last of the sons building the foundations of and becoming the first Tenno of the Genji Empire. Middle Volume Iwarehiko was born as the youngest son to the Genji lineage. He lived with his father and older brothers on Yamato, as princes with the Yata Mirror, Magatama and Kusanagi as their regalia. Compared to his brothers, he was a skilled hunter with falconry while they were generals or explorers. In his hunt in a nearby forest Iwarehiko called for his falcon to return with his prey but a new bird appeared. The bird was different with it's pure black feathers and beak dark as space and three legs. The prince followed the bird and it led him back to his home. His brothers already assembled and he was told of the news of how their father was dying. Iwarehiko entered his house to speak to his father, bed-ridden and weak. Upon seeing the three-legged bird the elder realised that Iwarehiko is fated for greatness and with his last breath ordered him to take their regalia and ordered him to find a city to rule the surrounding worlds. The brothers parted ways with Mikenu on his quest to find his ancestors, Inahi departing to search for his mother while the eldest Itsuse and youngest Iwarehiko raised an army to begin their campaign. Itsuse led the migration and moved East towards Kashihara, the Planetary capital of Yamato. When they reached Naniwa, they encountered a warlord called Nagasunehiko and Itsuse was killed in their first battle. Iwarehiko realised that they lost because they fought Eastward, against the direction of Terra. He chose to leave the city, established a stronghold in Mie, fought the Shogun at Nara, facing West towards Terra at the time and emerged as the victor. With the victory Iwarehiko renamed himself Jimmu, and has crowned himself the Tenno, the ruler of the Sub-sector chosen by the Heavens. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Writings Category:Mythologies